Snow Padme & the Seven Jedi: An FD Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 5th in the Forever Destined Vignette series. Padme kisses Anakin goodnight and falls asleep in his arms, as always. But on this night, she finds herself having a very strange and vivid dream. Will this dream end happily or turn into a nightmare? Anidala!
1. Part 1 of 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Hey everyone! Welcome to the next FD Vignette. If you like fairy tales, then you'll love this one! Padme kisses her husband good night and falls asleep into the realm of a VERY strange dream. Will it end happily or will it become a nightmare? This one's just something I had to write for fun, so enjoy and let me know what you think:)

Snow Padme & the Seven Jedi: An FD Vignette

Part 1/?

Padme leaned against the door and watched them fondly. Anakin sat in a rocking chair in Jayden and Jenna's bedroom, reading to their five beautiful children. It had been three months since Winter Festival and he was reading from one of her favorite books of fairy tales. Each of their children listened avidly to their father's story, as he read one about a fair maiden escaping the wrath of an evil Queen and meeting a handsome prince. She hadn't read that particular fairy tale in a long time and found herself enjoying it immensely, especially as her husband read it.

"...And they lived happily ever after," Anakin said, concluding the story.

"That was such a great story, daddy," Leia said.

"Yeah, it was okay, but it needed more fighting," Luke replied. Anakin laughed.

"Okay little ones. It's bedtime," Padme called. Luke and Leia scampered down and to their mother, who hugged them both.

"Go brush your teeth and mommy and daddy will be in to tuck you in," Padme said. The twins skipped off to their room to do so. Anakin handed a sleepily Kimberly to her, as he lifted Jayden and Jenna into their crib. The young parents kissed them both and Artoo bathed the room in a blue glow, watching over the youngest Skywalker's. Next door, Padme placed Kimberly in her bed and they each kissed her head, tucking her in. Luke and Leia were next and soon, all their children were tucked into bed for the night. Padme sat at her vanity in a deep blue, silk nightgown, brushing her long hair, while watching her husband from her mirror, as he undressed for bed.

"See something you like?" he teased, catching her staring. She licked her lips playfully.

"Very much so," she answered, as she turned to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, eliciting a humming noise from the back of her throat. She giggled, as he picked her up and gently spun her around. For them, the honeymoon stage had never ended and probably never would. They were more unique than any other couple and shared a love that few could comprehend. It wasn't that they were perfect, because they weren't. They did little things that annoyed each other and even had arguments, though the word banter seemed more appropriate, for neither of them ever saw a reason to raise their voice at the other. They weren't perfect, like some suggested, but they were perfect for each other. And they had mastered the one thing most people couldn't. Love. Their love encompassed and surpassed all else, making the little things seem all the more insignificant. They managed to balance their demanding careers and raising five children well, still finding plenty of time for each other. Of course, this was largely successful, thanks to the support of their loving family. As his lips parted from hers, following a very passionate, lengthy series of kisses, she smiled at him.

"You know, I think I enjoyed the fairy tale more than the kids," she mentioned.

"Really?" he asked playfully.

"What was your favorite part?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"I think you know," she answered. He leaned in for another kiss.

"Yeah, I think I do," he replied, as he trailed kisses along her jaw line and her slender neck, nipping sweetly at her soft skin. Padme pulled the bedclothes back and climbed in. He followed and took her in his arms, spooning her against him, as always. She sighed in contentment, wondering if he had any idea just how wonderful she felt when she was in his arms, so safe and loved.

"I know," he answered her thoughts. She blushed slightly, as he kissed her lips tenderly.

"I love when you hold me like this. I love being in your arms," she said softly, as she rested her head against his chest, tracing the lines of definition.

"I know and I love holding you too. And I'll hold you in my arms, always and forever," he said.

"Promise?" she asked. He gave her that half smile that made her swoon.

"Seal it with a kiss," he answered, as he enveloped her mouth in a deep, plundering kiss. When their lips parted, she was left limp and breathless. Only her Ani could make her feel like that with a simple gesture. She cuddled against him and sighed in contentment.

"Goodnight, my handsome Jedi protector," she whispered.

"Goodnight, my beautiful, sweet angel," he responded, as they both drifted to sleep in each other's arms. Little did Padme know, she was about to have a very strange, vivid dream...

* * *

_Padme's dream_

The planet Naboo was a beautiful place. Indeed, it was sometimes called the jewel of the galaxy, for its extensive natural resources were rich and life was vibrant there. This was why Count Dooku of the planet Serenno had chosen to relocate after his own planet had been ravaged in the great Sith Wars many years ago. He and his fellow Jedi had helped save Naboo from the same fate and as a result, the people of Naboo declared him their King. He and his beautiful Queen Elana served the Naboo graciously and had a son, who grew into a powerful Jedi and a good man. When the time came, Dooku and Elana stepped down, retiring from their post, letting their son Qui-Gon be instated as King. Qui-Gon had a son with his first wife, a princess from Chandrilla. Unfortunately, when little prince Obi-Wan was just two, Kira died of a fatal illness. It was fifteen years before Qui-Gon met and fell in love with another woman. Shmi Skywalker had come to work as a servant in the King's palace. Being a former slave, Shmi never believed she could be anything more than a servant. But Qui-Gon fell deeply in love with her and she with him. He married her soon after, crowning her his Queen. And a year later, prince Anakin was born. While Anakin spent a majority of his time in the palace, training and being groomed into the next King, Obi-Wan spent a lot of time with his grandfather in a secluded, secondary Jedi Temple in the forests of Naboo, having no interest in becoming King. They visited their family in the Temple often, but preferred the simple life in the forest. At this particular stage in Anakin's life, he was not much enjoying palace life. He was coming of age soon and female suitors were coming out of the woodwork, hoping to be the woman he chose to marry. But Anakin couldn't be less interested in any of them. Most were empty headed bimbos or women of political power who were frighteningly older than him. He stood next to his parents, waiting to meet another woman who had deemed herself worthy of him. Anakin hated this. He wanted to find the woman of his dreams. A woman he could talk to, laugh with, and who would love him for who he was, not just for his looks or the power he could give her. His parents wouldn't force him to marry anyone he did not truly love, but they were anxious for him to settle down.

"Mother, why must we keep doing this?" Anakin whined.

"Now Ani, as the next King of Naboo, the people are anxious to see you settle down in your coming of age. We must be gracious and at least give audience to any potential brides, even if you choose none of them," Shmi said.

"Well, I don't want any of them. People need to butt out and let me find my own bride. I'm not marrying this Queen or whatever she is. Force mother, I heard she's twenty years older than me!" Anakin cried, causing Qui-Gon to chuckle.

"He has a point, my dear," Qui-Gon replied.

"Be that as it may, we would upset the royal family of Nubia if we did not at least give their Queen an audience. Be nice Ani, she lost her husband a few years back," Shmi said.

"Oh yes, and inherited an entire Kingdom to herself. I'm sure she was all torn up about it," Anakin replied sarcastically. Shmi sighed, as the Queen entered with her entourage.

"Your majesties, may I present, Queen Dahlia of Nubia," her royal guard introduced. The middle aged Queen was beautiful in her own right, but far too old for Anakin. Not to mention, Qui-Gon could sense her intentions for Anakin were anything but pure.

"Your majesties, it is an honor to meet you at last," the Queen said, as her eyes rested upon Anakin.

"And you must be Prince Anakin. You are far more handsome than I could have imagined. I would enjoy it immensely if we could get to know each other better," she said, giving the prince a seductive stare that made Anakin cringe. The woman was undressing him with her eyes and right in front of his parents too. Qui-Gon took mercy on his son.

"Actually your highness, Anakin has a task to attend to for me. You'll be dining with my wife and I this evening. Anakin may join us if he returns in time," Qui-Gon said. Anakin sent his father a silent thank you. With a quick bow, he disappeared from the throne room, not being able to get out of there fast enough. Once in the palace garage, Anakin hopped on his favorite swoop bike and zoomed out onto the open country rode behind the palace.

* * *

Though Naboo had gracious rulers that held the people's best interest at heart, there was an area which their jurisdiction did not reach. A cluster of the mountain villages was governed instead by the evil Governor Danae and his vile son Palo. They oppressed and brainwashed their people. Men ruled and women were treated as second class citizens, expected to obey and have no freedoms. The young Palo was coming of age as well and his father had decided it was time for him to choose a bride. But Palo, arrogant and selfish as he was, would only accept the fairest and most beautiful woman as his bride. Therefore, his father had called upon a powerful sorcerer for help. He lent them a magic mirror that was supposed to tell them who was the fairest and most beautiful girl in all the land. Palo would marry this girl...whether she wanted to marry him or not. He was only seconds away from learning her identity, though he was skeptical about this supposed magic mirror.

"Father, this is silly. I am not saying those words to a stupid mirror," Palo complained.

"Son, if you want the fairest, then this is the best way to find out. I'll not have you spending a lot of wasted time looking for her on your own. The sorcerer promised that this would work and it will, if he knows what's good for him," Governor Danae replied. Palo sighed.

"Fine," he said, standing in front of the mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" he asked. A silvery face appeared in the mirror and talked to him, nearly making Palo jump out of his skin.

"You seek the fairest maiden in all the lands, I see. And see her you shall," the mirror answered, as its image swirled to that of a small country village and a quaint house at the top of a hill. A beautiful petite brunette, with doe brown eyes and an alluring smile appeared in the mirror.

"In the small village of Valencia, this young woman resides with her family. She is by far the fairest and none other can compare. Her father, mean and greedy as he is, will accept any price for his daughter's hand. Snow Padme is her name. She is a free spirit and will not be easily tamed, but you shall find no other beauty that compares to her," the mirror said. Palo smirked evilly, as he stared at the young woman with possessive eyes.

"Then it is Snow Padme that I will marry. Free in spirit she may be, but bend to my will, she shall," Palo laughed evilly.

* * *

Padme Naberrie, or Snow Padme, as she was known, because of her fair beauty, took her daily trek through the forest, picking delicious, sweet cloudberries from the abundance of trees. She came from an oppressive village with a father that often punished her for her free spirit and strength of will to never give up on her dreams of being free. No matter how harsh her father was, she still had hope that one day, she would escape her village and live the life she craved. She set her basket of berries down and settle against a tree, pulling a book from her satchel. She loved reading, but could not do so at home. Her father disapproved of anything that encouraged her free will. A few moments later, she noticed a few rabbits and squirrels that had gathered around her. This didn't startle her, for animals were often drawn by her peaceful spirit and calm demeanor.

"Hello little friends," she said, as she placed some berries out in front of them, continuing to read, as they gathered in her lap. Padme read and before she knew it, several hours had passed. She knew then she had to hurry home, for her father did not take kindly to her being out late.

"Oh my, I lost track of time," she fretted, as she packed her books back into her satchel and picked up her basket.

"Goodbye little friends," she called, as she hurried back toward her village. Padme stashed her book satchel in a nearby tree trunk outside her village where it would not be found, before returning to her father's house atop the hill. When she arrived, her father was outside on the porch, waiting for her and looking none too happy.

"Hello father," Padme said.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I was out picking cloudberries and lost track of time," she answered, not meeting his evil eyes. He jerked her by the arm, as she tried to walk past him.

"We have guests and you will greet them graciously. Then, we'll deal with your disobedience tonight. You'll come out to the workshop after they leave," Ruwee ordered. Padme suppressed tears, knowing what would await her in her father's shed. Her tardiness would earn her a brutal lashing with her father's woven whip. He pulled his youngest daughter inside and Padme saw their guests for the first time. She felt an overwhelming dread fill her, as she realized their guests were none other than Governor Danae and his son, Palo.

"I apologize for my daughter's tardiness, your liege. I assure you that her disobedience will be dealt with in severity," Ruwee promised.

"Yes...she must be taught to learn her place," the Governor sneered, as he approached. Padme took an involuntary step back, as the Governor raised her chin with his finger.

"You are as fair as they say, young one. You will marry my son at sunset tomorrow evening," he demanded of her.

"What?" she asked in disbelief, as Palo approached her.

"Yes Padme, you are mine now. If you'll allow me, Mr. Naberrie, I would very much like to spend a few moments alone with my future bride," Palo said. Padme's head was swimming and she felt very dizzy.

"I don't..." she started to say, but yelped, as her father pulled her arm roughly again.

"You will do as I say or you'll regret it," Ruwee threatened. Padme felt Palo take her arm and pull her outside onto the porch.

"I have sought the most beautiful woman on Naboo to be my bride...and you are that woman, Padme," Palo said.

"I do not even know you. I am not ready to marry anyone," Padme refuted.

"Your father says you are and my father paid him a hefty amount of credits for your hand," Palo replied. Padme gasped.

"I am not a piece of property that can be purchased!" Padme yelled. Palo grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I will tolerate no disobedience from you. You'll do as I say and never question me," Palo said sternly, as he forced his lips onto hers. Padme whimpered in protest and tried to push him away. But his surprising strength held her in place, as his mouth tore at hers in a possessive manner. He pressed her back against the house and fear ripped through the young woman.

"You belong to me now, Snow Padme. Accept your fate and submit to me," he demanded. Padme glared daggers back at him in defiance.

"I'll never submit to you," she defied. He smirked evilly.

"Then I am afraid our wedding night will be rather unpleasant for you, darling. Because you will be my wife...in every sense of the word," he promised, as he released her, just as the Governor exited the house. Ruwee bid them farewell, sucking up to the Governor to the fullest with lavish compliments. Once they were gone, Ruwee's icy gaze rested on his daughter. He grabbed her arm, before she could run and dragged her to his shed.

"This is no one's fault but your own, Padme. You force me to discipline you, because of your defiance. I will tolerate it no more," Ruwee said angrily, as he shoved her toward a long, metal bar that rested just above her head. He lifted her arms and forced her to grip the bar, as tears were already streaming down her face. Padme heard the whip crack and she screamed. It was several, agonizing lashes later, before he ceased, leaving his daughter in a sobbing heap on the dirty floor. Padme barely made out her sister's voice, as she came and practically carried Padme to her bedroom.

* * *

Padme lay whimpering and sniffling, crying out painfully, as Sola applied bacta to the torn flesh on her back. Sola did this often and cursed their father silently every time she did. The bacta quickly started to take care of the pain once it was applied and would heal her of any scarring as usual.

"Oh Sola...what will I do?" Padme sobbed. Their father had promised her little sister to one of the most evil families on the planet and Sola was deeply scared for Padme. She too had been forced into marriage with an abusive man. It was much too late for her to escape and she had never been half as brave as Padme. She had to see that her little sister ran away from here...and never returned, even as much as that would pain her.

"Run Padme...you must run away," Sola whispered.

"But...where will I go?" Padme sputtered.

"It does not matter, as long as it's not here. Go where this evil man will not find you," Sola whispered, as she got up and began packing a few of Padme's things in a large satchel.

"What...what are you doing?" she asked.

"Saving your life, baby sister," Sola answered. Padme watched her pack, wondering if she could really do this.

"But father will check to make sure I am in bed," Padme said in shaky voice.

"Then you will leave after he checks," Sola answered. She succeeded in putting Padme's packed things under her bed without notice from her parents or husband. Padme and Sola shared a long, tearful goodbye and everyone in the Naberrie house readied for bed. Padme lay there, underneath the bedclothes that night, fully dressed. She waited and closed her eyes, as she heard the door creek open. Her father stood there for a few seconds, satisfied that she was in bed. She waited a few moments, peeking out the door, waiting for the light in her parent's bedroom to go out. Once it did, she carefully pulled out her satchel and put the straps on her shoulders. Quietly, she opened her window and climbed out, before gently shutting it again. As fast as her legs could carry her, Padme escaped into the dark forest in hopes of finding her freedom...

_So far, Padme's dream is nothing but a nightmare. Will she get her happy ending or is this doomed to be just a terrible nightmare? Find out in the next installment soon when Padme meets seven very strange Jedi. And maybe...just maybe, a prince too. ;)_


	2. Part 2 of 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews.

Padme kisses her husband good night and falls asleep into the realm of a VERY strange dream. Will it end happily or will it become a nightmare? This one's just something I had to write for fun, so onto the next installment:)

Snow Padme & the Seven Jedi: An FD Vignette

Part 2/?

Padme tossed and turned a few times, as the vivid dream continued its assault on her subconscious.

_Padme's dream..._

Padme woke up, uncomfortably against the tree she had chosen to rest at. She pulled out her ration supply and drank some water, while munching on a few cloudberries to sustain her for the time being. She put everything back in her satchel and found a nearby stream, where she spent a few minutes washing up as best as she could. She knew she had to keep moving, for they had probably already discovered her absence. Knowing her evil father, he would send every man in the village out to look for her. She couldn't let them take her back, for it she did, her life would be over. And Padme refused to be enslaved by the ways and traditions of her village any longer. And she refused to be abused and raped for the rest of her life by the evil Danae family. Suddenly, she was startled by an arrow that grazed by her, coming to rest by her feet.

"There she is men! The little runaway that the Governor is looking for! She must be taken alive!" a man shouted. Padme saw four armed men from her village descending upon her. She began to run as fast as she could. They followed in hot pursuit, quickly gaining on her. Padme suppressed tears and her heart pounded in her chest, as she ran faster than she ever had before. She looked back to see how far away they were and then cried out, for she did not see the steep slope before her. She went tumbling down the steep hill, the twigs and brush scraping her up and tearing her dress. She landed unconscious at the bottom, as the four men peered over the slope. Then, a strange thing happened. The four men heard a branch snap behind them and became very confused.

"I...think she went that way!" one said, pointing off in the opposite direction. The other three men followed him. A cloaked figure approached the young girl, his boots crunching the leaves and brush beneath them. Gently, he lifted the girl up and carried her off, deeper into the woods...

* * *

Padme moaned in aching, as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt something cool on her forehead and realized it was a damp cloth. As her vision focused, she yelped, as she saw a strange, little green troll staring down at her.

"Force, you wrinkly old troll. You're going to scare the poor girl to death," a dark skinned, bald, human male said, as he looked down at her.

"Hmmm...not so pretty you are either, Baldy," the troll retorted.

"My name is not Baldy! It's Mace Windu!" he responded. The troll chuckled.

"Like Baldy better, I do," he laughed.

"That's enough you two. You're both scaring the poor darling. You have nothing to fear from us. You took a bad fall in the woods," a tall man, with white hair and a beard said.

"Yes, we are relieved that you're not seriously hurt," Padme turned her attention to the voice and found it belonged to a strange alien with greenish skin and tentacles. But his big smile caused her not to fear him.

"Calm down, the lot of you. You're smothering the poor thing," a man that looked younger than the rest said. He regarded her kindly, but seemed testy with his friends.

"Where am I?" Padme asked.

"Oh forgive our ill manners. You're at the Jedi Temple," Mace said.

"But...I always thought the Jedi Temple was on the capital world," she responded.

"Mmm...smart this one is. Correct you are," the little green one said.

"Yes, this is sort of a secondary Temple, if you will," the bearded man said.

"Jedi we are. Yoda, my name is. My friends, these are. Baldy, you've met," Yoda said, gesturing to Mace. The man sighed and looked sternly at Yoda.

"My name is Mace. Yoda has become a little senile in his old age and has an affliction with referring to us by nicknames. In retaliation, we call him Wrinkly," Mace said, giving Yoda a devious smirk. The little Jedi Master snorted, before taking his cane and wacking Mace on the shins.

"Ouch...you wrinkly old troll!" he yelled.

"Disrespect your Master, you should not," Yoda replied, as he continued introductions.

"Beardy this is. Found you, he did," Yoda said. Dooku sighed.

"My name is Yan Dooku and I am relieved that you are all right," he replied.

"Smiley, this is," Yoda said, gesturing to the smiling alien.

"What can I say? I'm a happy person. But my real name is Kit Fisto," he replied.

"And Beardy's grandson, this one is. Crabby, I call him," Yoda said.

"I'm not crabby!" Obi-Wan said testily. He received 'if you say so' looks from everyone. Lowering his voice, he nodded to Padme.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. Pleased to meet you, milady," he responded.

"And Dummy, this is. Trying to become a better Jedi, he is. Lost cause he is, I think," Yoda chuckled. The scraggily man frowned.

"My name is Sha'a Gi and I'm not a dummy," he refuted.

"Yes you are," Obi-Wan snorted under his breath.

"Welcome you to the Jedi Temple, we do," Yoda said.

"Excuse me Master, but I believe you forgot about me," a woman's voice said. Padme's attention was drawn to a scowling, white haired woman in the corner.

"Forget I did not. Ignoring you, I was, Creepy. Pay no mind to her, young one," Yoda said to Padme.

"You know how I feel about outsiders in the Temple," she said, glaring at Padme.

"Stop your scowling and leave the girl alone, Kuro. She is our honored guest," Dooku said.

"Fools...we don't even know the little tart's name...or why she was running," Kuro said accusingly.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. My name is Padme. Snow Padme," she replied, pausing for a moment.

"And I'm running from...my evil father," she said, as she broke down crying.

"Good job. Look what you've done, Creepy," Obi-Wan snapped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Padme cried.

"Now, now, you have nothing to be sorry for, darling. Tell us everything," Dooku said, as he and Kit patted her shoulders. Padme wiped her tears.

"I come from one of the mountain villages, ruled by Governor Danae. My father is abusive...and he promised my hand to the Governor's evil son, Palo. So, I ran away and now, they're after me. I can't go back! Please don't make me go back!" she cried.

"Shh...you're safe here," Kit assured her.

"Return there, you will not," Yoda added.

"You'll stay here, as long as you need to," Mace said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Kuro responded.

"Oh bloody hell, Kuro. Put a cork in it," Obi-Wan snapped.

"You'll...you'll really let me stay here?" she asked.

"Of course my dear. Governor Danae is an evil man. We cannot allow any harm to come to you. We wouldn't be very good Jedi if we did," Dooku said.

"You...you know Governor Danae?" she asked.

"Oh yes, we have been at odds since I came to Naboo, just after the Great Sith Wars, before you were even born, child. My son and I have tried to overrule him for years, but his hold on parliament is just too strong," Dooku explained.

"You'll really let me stay?" Padme asked.

"Of course!" Kit said happily.

"Oh, but I wouldn't want to be a burden," Padme fretted.

"You'll not be a burden at all," Mace assured her. She smiled.

"Thank you all for your kindness," Padme replied.

* * *

Queen Dahlia stood before the Naboo Throne, outraged.

"Your highness, I have come here in hopes of marrying your son with the purest of intentions. I assure you, I will take very good care of him," she insisted.

"You can't fool a Jedi, your majesty. I think we both know your intentions for Anakin are anything but pure. You are interested in only the crown and my son as some sort of trophy," Qui-Gon replied.

"I assure you, that is not true. A union between the Prince and I would be beneficial for both our worlds. With Naboo's natural resources and Nubia's vast technology, the possibilities are limitless," the Queen insisted.

"But Anakin doesn't want to marry you. And we would never force our son to do so," Qui-Gon replied. The Queen clenched her fists.

"Very well, your highness. I shall take my leave," Dahlia said, turning to leave. But she was far from done. It was a known fact to everyone, that when Prince Anakin did wed, King Qui-Gon and Queen Shmi would retire to a quiet life. This left women from around the galaxy vying for the handsome prince's hand and the title of Naboo's Queen. And Dahlia was far from giving up.

"You will be mine, sweet prince...and therefore, so shall Naboo," she smiled evilly, as she returned to her quarters, intending to put her plan into action very soon...

* * *

A few days had passed and Padme was adjusting well to her new life in the small, wooded Temple. She had taken to making the meals for her new friends, which they greatly appreciated, since usually Yoda tried to feed them his gruel. She also spent a lot of time in the garden, reading the few books that she had managed to bring with her.

"Hello Padme," Dooku greeted her.

"Oh, hello Master Dooku," she greeted politely.

"Now darling, I've told you to call me Yan," he said. She nodded shyly.

"I noticed you are an avid reader," he mentioned. She nodded.

"I read anything I can get my hands on, which wasn't always easy, since my father never approved," Padme answered.

"Come inside for a minute. There's something I'd like to show you," Dooku said. Padme followed him curiously. Inside the Temple, he unlocked a large door and opened it. Inside, was a vast library of the likes which she had never seen.

"Oh my," she gasped. Yan smiled, as she explored the massive shelves, filled with books.

"This is all yours?" she asked.

"Yes and you may read as many as you like," he replied.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, in fact, there is a secluded place beyond our gardens that not many know about. It is a wonderful place to relax and read. If you take the stone path that leads out of the gardens, you'll find a lush, grassy knoll with a small pond and waterfall. I think you'll enjoy it," Dooku said.

"Oh I will, thank you!" Padme said, as she plucked several books from the shelves and rushed out.

"Thank you so much!" she called to Yan. He chuckled.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," Yan replied. Mace watched her go and then looked at Dooku.

"What are you up to?" he asked. Yan smiled mysteriously.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he replied.

"So, you didn't just send her to Anakin's favorite place on purpose?" Mace asked.

"So what if I did?" he asked.

"You shouldn't meddle," the Korun Master warned.

"My grandson is in danger, Mace. The Sith will seek to destroy him once they make themselves known again. His future is in jeopardy. You've seen the suitors flocking to Theed as of late. They all seek the throne and Anakin as a means of getting it. If Naboo does not have the right Queen, it will certainly fall, just like Serenno. I will not allow this to happen," Dooku said.

"Then you believe Padme is to be your grandson's bride?" Mace asked.

"Anakin deserves a woman who will love him for the person he is and not the crown he wears. That girl is special and the Force will see that they come together. I'm just helping them along a little, because evil will try to tear them apart. It was no coincidence that I found Padme the other day. It was the Will of the Force," Dooku said.

"Then, there is an ominous darkness settling over Theed. I was hoping my meditations were wrong," Mace said sadly.

"I am afraid not, my friend. But Anakin will fulfill his destiny, but only if his heart is filled with love," Dooku replied.

"Then if you are correct, you have just brought Naboo's saviors together," Mace said.

"Correct you are," Yoda said, as he hobbled into the room.

"Surrounds us, the darkness does. Their love...our light it will be. Coming, a great battle is," Yoda stated.

"Then, may the Force be with them," Mace replied.

* * *

Anakin peeked around the corner, relishing the empty palace corridor. It was a beautiful day out and he was not going to be stuck inside, greeting various potential suitors, who had come, seeking his hand. He slipped into the corridor that led to the hanger bay, thinking he was free and clear.

"Why Prince Anakin, there you are," Queen Dahlia said. Anakin cringed and turned to her, wondering how long she'd been stalking him.

"Your majesty," he said stiffly.

"It's a beautiful day out. Perhaps you'd like to join me in the gardens?" she asked, stepping closer. He backed away, as she did and right against the wall.

"You know...I can make you a very happy young man, Anakin," she purred, running her hands along his chest.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" she asked.

"No...and you're certainly not one I would choose," he said. She chuckled.

"Playing hard to get, I see. Come back to my room...and I'm sure I can change your mind," she replied, pressing her body against his.

"I doubt it," Anakin replied, pushing her away.

"Do not refuse me, Anakin. I always get what I want," she warned.

"Not this time," he retorted.

"You will marry me," she insisted, as she forced her lips onto his. He shoved her away.

"Not a chance in seven Sith hells," he spat, as he evaded her again and headed for his favorite swoop bike.

"Oh yes, my prince. You will be mine," she said, as her eyes flashed yellow, before returning to their normal green...

* * *

Anakin breathed in the fresh air, as he arrived at his place of solitude, down the way from the Temple. He loved coming here. He didn't have to worry about anything and he could just be himself. As he trekked toward the waterfall...he saw her. Laying by the small pond was the most beautiful girl he had ever been privileged to lay eyes upon. Long, chocolate curls cascaded around her face and down her back in silky perfection. A pair of doe brown eyes took his breath away and her creamy, fair skin looked to be so soft. She wore a simple yellow dress that fit her curves perfectly and she radiated an innocence that he had never felt before. She looked up at him and tensed, looking as if she had done something wrong. She closed her book and stood up, scrambling to gather her things. He stretched his hand out.

"Wait...please don't leave," he said. She looked back at him and relaxed a bit.

"I don't mean you any harm," he assured her.

"I'm sorry...if I am trespassing. Master Dooku told me not many people come back here," she said nervously.

"Not many do. You know my grandfather?" he asked.

"Master Dooku is your grandfather?" he asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I live with my parents in Theed, but I come to visit him and my brother all the time," Anakin answered.

"Oh...I have been staying at the Temple. I sought...sanctuary a few days ago," she said. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Sanctuary? Is someone trying to harm you?" he asked with concern. She looked away shyly.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems," she replied.

"Actually, I'd like to. But first, do you have a name I can call you? Other than angel, of course?" he asked. Padme blushed at his compliment and she felt weak, as he looked at her with his searing sapphire gaze. He was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"You're...you're sweet," she blushed, composing herself.

"My name is Padme. Though some call me Snow Padme," she said. He smiled.

"Fair like the snow. I can see why. I'm Anakin," he replied. She thought she had heard the name before, but she couldn't place it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anakin," Padme said.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine. Now, I think you were about to tell me about yourself," he said, as he kicked his boos off and put his feet in the water. She kicked her own shoes off and followed suit, before beginning her story.

* * *

There was an insistent knocking on the Temple door.

"Blast it, I'm coming!" Obi-Wan called, as he opened the door. Obi-Wan was not at all happy to see Governor Danae and his son behind it.

"Greetings, Master Jedi," Danae said.

"Governor Danae, what brings you out here?" Obi-Wan asked, as if he didn't know.

"We are looking for this girl. Have you seen her?" he asked, as he held up a holo of Padme.

"No, I'm afraid not. We don't get many people out this way," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, she's a filthy little runaway. And it is imperative that we find her. Please do keep an eye out for her," Danae said.

"I'll do that. Good day gentlemen," Obi-Wan said, as he shut the door in their faces. The Governor snapped his fingers and his top man, whom had been provided to him by Senator Palpatine, answered his call.

"Keep watch out in these parts. Don't stay too close to the Temple, lest you want to be discovered. I think the Jedi are hiding her. Find her and bring her to me, Xanatos," Danae ordered. He nodded.

"Yes sir," he answered, before slipping into the wooded area nearby.

"Come Palo, we shall return home now. She will be found and she will be made to pay," the Governor assured him. Palo smirked and followed his father.

* * *

"We have a problem. The Governor is still scouring the woods for her," Obi-Wan said.

"She is safe for now, for she is with Anakin," Dooku replied.

"She is?" Obi-Wan questioned. Dooku nodded.

"We will not let them take her...nor will Anakin," he replied.

* * *

Padme pulled away from him, wiping her tears in furious embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that," she said.

"Don't be sorry. You've been through so much and you've earned the right to cry. I am just glad...I was here to hold you," he said shyly. She looked up at him and sniffed.

"Me too," she answered. He smiled and caressed her cheek, brushing her tears away with his thumb. He was captivated by her.

"You're so beautiful," he uttered. She blushed furiously.

"I am a mess," she refuted his claim.

"No...I'm positive you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he replied.

"You flatter me, but I don't know anything about you. Will you tell me who you are?" she asked. He sighed.

"I suppose it's only fair, since you opened up to me. But you must promise not to treat me differently when you learn who I am," he said.

"I promise," she answered.

"My name is Anakin, like I told you. Dooku is my grandfather and my father is...King of Naboo," he told her. She gasped.

"Then you're..." she trailed off.

"Prince of Theed," he finished.

"Oh my...you must think I'm such a fool," she said, sadly, as she began to gather her things.

"What? No...please don't go Padme," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I would be nothing but trouble for you," she said, suppressing a sob. She cursed fate for its cruelty. He was a wonderful man...and completely out of her league. She stumbled and cursed her clumsiness. But he caught her, before she could fall, holding her up in his strong arms.

"Please don't go. I've never met anyone like you," he said.

"Why...would you want me?" she asked.

"Why would I not?" he threw her question back.

"I'm just a pleasant girl. You are a prince," she stated.

"I don't care," he answered.

"We just met," she retorted.

"But yet, I feel like I've known you forever," he responded.

"I'm...I'm not good enough for you, Prince Anakin," she replied sadly.

"I say you are. You're like an angel. Never have I met someone I've enjoyed talking with or laughing with like I do with you. Never have I met a more beautiful woman, with so much kindness and compassion to give," he said. Tears pricked her eyes.

"I'm not an angel. I'm practically a slave in my village," she cried.

"I beg to differ, angel. And if you are a slave, then I shall free you. I'll let no harm come to you. I'll protect you from those who seek to harm you," he promised, as their lips drew closer. She took a sharp intake of breath, as she felt the heat of his body against hers.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Padme. Will you let me?" he whispered, his breath tickling her lips.

"Y...yes..." she managed in a breathy sigh. His lips met hers and he moved them sensually over her sweet mouth. Padme let go and collapsed against him, letting him hold her up completely. Never...ever had she felt safer than she did in his arms. The need to breathe finally ended their first kiss and they stared into each other's eyes.

"The sun is setting. I should get you back to the Temple. Mom won't be very happy if I'm out too late," he said. She nodded, as he helped her gather her books. He held out his hand and she accepted it, as he walked her back. They soon arrived in the gardens and Anakin handed her books to her.

"I guess this is goodnight," Padme said shyly.

"Will you meet me tomorrow?" he asked. She looked up and blushed.

"I would like that very much," she replied. He smiled.

"Good...then I'll meet you tomorrow at our special place," he replied, as he leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that made her swoon. Dooku watched proudly from the window.

"Oh, they're kissing? How wonderful!" Kit grinned.

"Move it. Let me see," Obi-Wan said, shoving his way through.

"Way to go baby brother," Obi-Wan said.

"I guess you were right about them," Mace said, as he peered between Obi-Wan and Dooku.

"Ooof..." Mace yelped, as Yoda hopped onto his shoulders. He rubbed Mace's shiny head.

"Wax this morning, you did, Baldy. See myself, I can," he chuckled.

"Get off me, you wrinkly old troll!" Mace snapped.

"Oh, you are all pathetic! Who cares if pretty boy prince is kissing that troublesome girl," Kuro spat.

"Shut up Kuro," they said in unison.

"They're kissing? Man, he always gets the pretty ones," Sha'a Gi complained.

"Like you'd have a chance with a girl like her, Dummy," Obi-Wan retorted.

"Stop rubbing my head!' Mace yelled at Yoda.

"Kit, your tentacles are in my way!" Obi-Wan griped. Dooku rolled his eyes and sighed. He lived with a bunch of crazy people.

* * *

Anakin finally broke the lengthy kiss.

"I must go," he said. She nodded.

"Goodbye my Prince," she called. He smiled back at her.

"Till tomorrow, my beautiful angel," he called. She heard him rev the bike and fly away. She was floating and she never wished to ever come down...


	3. Part 3 of 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!

Snow Padme & the Seven Jedi: An FD Vignette

Part 3/?

Padme turned on her side, humming a sound of happiness in her sleep, as she rested against her husband. Her dream had become very nice. But would it last?

_Padme's Dream_...

Over the next several weeks, Prince Anakin met Padme at their secret place every day. There romantic rendevous' were becoming something they lived for. Neither could wait to be with the other. They spent hours, talking and laughing. Hours in each other's arms. Hours losing themselves in each other. They talked, laughed, bantered, and teased, before things between them would turn passionate. Their days ended with being in each other's arms, lying in the grass, exchanging passionate kisses, filled with what they both knew was love. It was now only a matter of working up the courage to utter those three little life changing words to each other. And as Anakin arrived at their special place on the twenty second day since he had met her, he knew today was the day he would tell her. If she felt the same, then he would ask her to marry him and carry her off to Theed with him to begin their new life. Little did they know, there were dark forces ready to rise against them...

* * *

Anakin stepped into the clearing and found her by the small, clear pond, like he had the first time he saw her. She was reading and had yet to notice his presence. He was content to just watch her for several moments and admire her alluring beauty. She eventually felt his stare and looked up, blushing shyly. He smiled, as she closed her book, before running to him. He caught her in his arms and spun her around.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Just a few moments. You captivated me so, that I lost the ability to speak," he replied. She blushed again.

"You are far too charming, my prince," she scolded lightly.

"And you are far more beautiful than words can justly describe, my angel," he retorted. Her cheeks reddened even deeper. She was not used to such lavish compliments, but she knew her prince was every bit sincere. As Padme stared up into his eyes, she shivered at the things he made her feel. Oh, how she loved him. But could he love her? She was not a person of power or a princess. She was just a peasant girl from a cult-like village. She hand broken free from them, but she knew they would never cease looking for her. A stab of guilt pulsed through her, as she thought of her sister, whom she had left behind, as well as her small nieces.

"Padme, are you okay?" he asked. She smiled and pushed those thoughts away. She would not burden him with her problems.

"Yes. Come, I've packed a wonderful picnic," she said, taking his hand and pulling him toward the blanket she had laid out. He knew something was bothering her, but he would not push, knowing she would open up to him when she was ready.

* * *

Senator Palpatine paced before the Throne.

"Your majesty, please consider the Queen's proposal," Palpatine pleaded.

"Senator, you know that we will not force our son into marriage. He is a free spirit and we shall allow him to choose his own bride. Besides, Queen Dahlia is almost twenty years older than him. They have nothing in common," Qui-Gon replied.

"You realize that if the Prince refuses to marry her, Nubia will no longer manufacture our ships and materials. Losing Nubia's support would be detrimental to our planet. The Queen will make him happy, for despite her age, she is a very beautiful woman. And in time, he may even learn to love her. Parliament is very nervous about straining our relationship with Nubia," Palpatine replied.

"Our alliance with Alderaan and Corellia will ensure our continued scientific advances, I assure you. Prince Organa is very fond of Anakin and does not wish to see him forced into a marriage of convenience. I'm sorry senator, but Anakin will not marry the Queen of Nubia and that is my final word on the matter," Qui-Gon stated.

"Very well, your majesty. I shall take my leave," Palpatine said. Once out of Qui-Gon's sight, his eyes blazed yellow in anger, as he carefully cloaked his dark presence.

"You will not stand in my way, you stubborn fool," Palpatine growled, as he entered his office. Queen Dahlia bowed to him.

"They have refused to see reason. We shall have to take what we want," Palpatine said, as he opened a case, pulling out what looked like black vines, coiled like rope. He tossed the special binding weapon to her.

"We'll see how cooperative mommy and daddy are when they see that we have taken their precious baby boy from them. Proceed with our plan and do not fail me, Dahlia. Naboo will be mine!" Palpatine said, as he handed her another small satchel with unknown contents.

"Yes My Master," she answered, as she rose and left to carry out their plan.

* * *

Padme laughed, as he chased her through the grass, which tickled her bare feet. It was not long before he caught her, for he had much longer legs. She squealed lightly, as he picked her up.

"I've caught you again fair maiden. I do believe that adds to my already numerous victories," he said.

"You have longer legs than me. It is hardly a fair contest," she replied playfully, as he set her down. He caught her off guard, as he pressed his lips to hers, angling his mouth over hers and kissing her passionately.

"You were saying, angel?" he asked.

"I...I don't remember," she replied, as their lips came together with his again. He knew this was it. He would tell her now. As he kissed her deeply, they lay together on their blanket, lost in each other.

"Padme...there's something I must tell you," he said.

"What is it?" she asked. He took a deep breath.

"Padme...I'm in love with you," he confessed. She gasped and tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh Anakin...I love you too," she answered. He smiled and hugged her tightly. He felt her shoulders racking with sobs.

"My love...please tell me what's wrong," he requested.

"Oh...it's not you. It's just that I feel so guilty for leaving my sister behind. And then I wonder how long it will be until the Governor finds me and takes me away from you," she cried.

"I will not let anyone take you from me. And as for the Governor, I will work tirelessly to remove him from power once I am King...but I can only do this if you're by my side...as my Queen," he said. She looked up at him, shock in her tear filled eyes.

"Me? But...I do not know how to be a Queen," she replied.

"It doesn't matter. I love you and I want to be with you always. Marry me, Padme," he said. She was stunned. Not only did he love her, but he wanted to marry her! Could her dreams really be coming true?

"Oh yes...yes, I'll marry you!" she cried. His smile widened, as he took her in his arms, planting a passionate kiss upon her lips.

"You've made me the happiest man in the galaxy," he told her.

"And you've made me happier than I ever dreamed possible," she responded.

"Come home with me then...tonight," he suggested.

"To the palace?" she asked. He nodded.

"Now that I have found the woman I wish to marry, mother and father will want to meet you," he said.

"Oh...but what if they don't approve of me?" she worried.

"That won't happen. They only want me to be happy and you make me happy. Besides, grandfather adores you. They will too," he assured her. She was convinced and she hugged him tightly.

"You'll be safe with me. They won't take you away from me," he promised her. She nodded and surrendered in his arms, as he kissed sensually down her neck. Their romance was shattered by an unwelcome voice.

"I'm sorry Prince Anakin, but I am afraid I must take this little runaway back to her village for severe punishment," a tall man said, with a cruel smile. Anakin leapt up, keeping Padme behind him.

"You won't be taking her anywhere," Anakin growled.

"Step aside, your majesty. She belongs to the Governor and he cannot have your interference," Xanatos said, as he ignited his crimson saber.

"A Sith..." Anakin uttered in disbelief, as he pulled his own weapon from his belt, igniting the sapphire blade.

"Stay back angel," he told her. Padme yelped in fright, as the Sith leapt at her beloved. She backed away, as she watched their blades clash in fury. She suddenly felt someone yank her arm roughly and was horrified to see Palo and his father surrounding her.

"I will take great delight in punishing you, my fair one," Palo snarled.

"No..." Padme cried, struggling against them. Governor Danae wrapped his hand around her slender neck.

"You will pay for humiliating us, Snow Padme. Then, you will marry my son," he sneered.

"Shall I break her right here, father? It would give me great pleasure," Palo snarled.

"Go ahead, my son," he responded. Padme cried out and closed her eyes, as he raised his hand to her. Suddenly, Anakin's blue blade spiraled out of nowhere, slicing through Palo's forearm. Anakin called it back to him, just in time to meet Xanatos' saber again in another deadlock. Palo roared in pain and anger, while his grip on Padme slackened. She tore away from him and kicked the Governor in the shin. He growled and shoved her to the ground.

"I'll teach you a lesson myself, you little whore," he spat. Suddenly, he heard a humming sound.

"You will do no such thing, Governor," Dooku said, as he held his saber between Padme and the Governor. Mace, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Kuro, Sha'a Gi, and Kit ignited their blades. The Governor dragged his wailing son with him, as they stumbled to their escape.

"You haven't seen the last of us, meddlesome Jedi," he spat. Anakin tripped Xanatos and sliced through his light saber. He held his humming blade at the Sith's throat.

"You're under arrest, Xanatos," Obi-Wan said.

"You know him?" Anakin asked.

"Oh yes, he is an old protégé of father's from before you were born. He became jealous after your birth, knowing he could never have the Throne and he turned to the dark side. He was in prison on Rori, but escaped several months ago. This time it will be Kessel for you," Obi-Wan said, as he bound Xanatos' wrists.

"This is far from over, you fools. My Master will rise and destroy you all! Watch your back, pretty prince, because soon, you'll belong to the dark Lord and no one will stop his rule!" Xanatos shouted maniacally.

"Kit, accompany Obi-Wan and take this traitor to Theed," Dooku ordered. Anakin rushed to Padme's side.

"Are you okay, angel?" he asked, helping her up.

"Yes, thanks to all of you," she replied gratefully. Anakin took her in his arms and caressed her cheek, as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Grandfather...I've found the woman I'm going to marry," Anakin announced. Dooku smiled gently.

"It is without a doubt, that you both belong together," he began, before his face turned serious.

"Unfortunately, it is not safe for you to return to Theed right now," Yan said.

"But why not?" Anakin asked, not understanding. He was the Prince of Theed, after all, and the palace was among the safest places for him.

"The Sith Lord is here on Naboo. Xanatos has confirmed it as so and he is after you, just as we have suspected he would be," Mace stated.

"I'm not afraid of this Sith Lord," Anakin protested.

"I know Ani, but he is powerful. He must be if he is here right under our noses and we cannot sense it. If he were to capture you, and believe me, he has ways of holding Jedi, then Naboo would be doomed," Dooku said.

"If he wants me, then I will face him. I will not hide!" Anakin argued.

"I will not have my grandson, the heir to the Naboo Throne, captured by an evil menace, sending Naboo into darkness," Dooku argued back.

"Anakin...it is very possible that Governor Danae is allied with him. You must protect Padme from the Sith as well," Kit reminded. Anakin sobered at the mention that Padme could possibly be in danger should they go to Theed.

"Right, Master Fisto is. The future, you and she are. The time to face him, come it will, young one. The Chosen One you are. Defeat him, you shall," Yoda said.

"But Master, why are you so sure I am this Chosen One you speak of? What does that even mean?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"Destined to destroy the Sith, you are. Unleashed your power will be soon," Yoda said mysteriously.

"I don't understand. What power do you speak of?" he asked.

"A great power inside you. When the time comes and it is needed, it will come forth, released by the key to your power," Dooku said.

"You're not making any sense. What key?" Anakin asked. Dooku smiled mysteriously, knowing Anakin would only realize it when the time was right. He would only realize that the key to it was the love he had for the woman next to him.

"You'll know when the time is right. For now, you will take Padme to my cabin on the other side of the forest and hide out there for now. You both need to get going, before the Governor sends more of his men out to track you," Dooku said, as they all filed back to the Temple. Padme quickly gathered a few things, while Anakin revved the engine on his bike. She sprinted out to him and put her satchel in the rear compartment. Anakin smiled at her and pulled her across his lap.

"Hang on angel," he told her. They waved goodbye to their friends and Anakin's grandfather, before Anakin sped off for his grandfather's secluded cabin, near the riverbank.

* * *

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled over Theed in one of the strongest storm systems Shmi had ever seen. It was just past dusk and her little Ani wasn't home yet. She smiled, despite herself. He was little anymore, but he would always be her baby boy.

"Credit for your thoughts, darling?" Qui-Gon asked, as he came beside her, as she gazed out the window in their bedroom.

"I'm worried Qui. Ani's not home yet and this storm looks very bad," she said.

"Anakin won't be home tonight, I'm afraid. He's at his grandfather's cabin," Qui-gon said.

"Why there?" Shmi asked, puzzled.

"There is much I must tell you, my love. The Sith have returned," Qui-Gon began, as they sat down and he explained everything to his beloved wife.

* * *

By the time Anakin reached the small, secluded cabin, the rain was pelting down upon them. He parked the bike around bike and they ran inside, shivering.

"Is there blankets anywhere?" Padme asked.

"There should be some on the bed. I'll get the fire going," he said, as he started taking the wood and stacking it in the fireplace. He used his light saber to spark a flame and the fire was soon roaring strong. He pulled out some large floor cushions, putting them in front of the fire. Padme brought some blankets out and he looked up at her, amazed at how beautiful she still looked, even soaking wet.

"We need to get out of these wet clothes," she said.

"What...?" he croaked.

"Ani...we'll freeze if we don't. Turn around," Padme ordered. His cheeks burned and he did so, as she undressed. He looked toward the window, where rain pelted on it. The fire, however, cast her silhouette on the wall. His mouth went dry, as he watched her shadow peel the wet clothing off and he couldn't pry his eyes away from her silky silhouette. A blanket went around her form and he shook his racing mind out of his current line of thought.

"Okay. Your turn," she announced, as she turned away. She shivered in her blanket and jumped slightly, as another roar of thunder boomed above them. She scolded herself for being so jumpy, for she was as safe as she could be with Anakin. She caught sight of his shadow, reflecting on the wall and her cheeks warmed, as she watched his shadow peel away the wet clothing. She averted her eyes from his magnificent silhouette, scolding herself for the thoughts running through her head at the moment. He wrapped a blanket around his own form and called to her.

"Okay. Come with me by the fire," he requested. She joined him in front of the warm, glowing flames. She shivered and he wrapped his arms around her. Padme felt a rush of heat spread through her body at his action and she stared up into his eyes. Her heart pounded, as he lowered his lips onto hers. She eagerly responded, as he moved his lips over hers in a passionate rhythm. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. She combed her fingers through his damp curls, as their kisses grew feverish. Anakin felt a spike of heat surge through his body. No woman had ever made him feel this way. He broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes, which mirrored his own with desire.

"Padme...are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"I've never been more sure. I've never been with anyone, but you're the right person. You're the man I love and I want to be with you...and only you," she replied.

"I love you angel. And tonight, I'll show you how much," he said. Their lips met and he lowered her onto the cushions beneath them, where they gave into passion for the first time...

* * *

Palo wailed in pain, as the healer treated his wound, wrapping his stump of an arm in gauze.

"He can be fitted for a prosthetic in the morning," the healer said, as he left.

"That Jedi will pay for this!" Palo growled.

"Yes, he will my son. Senator Palpatine will see to that. Prince Anakin will be out of the way once he is captured and forced to marry Queen Dahlia. Then, we'll find Snow Padme and teach her a very harsh lesson about what happens when she betrays her people. Once the Sith are in power, we shall have even more rule over our people and other villages will fall to us as well," the Governor said.

"Long live Emperor Palpatine," Palo said, with a smirk, as he poured himself a drink with his good hand.

"Mirror...show me Snow Padme," he requested. But what he saw in the mirror, made him livid. His prize lay asleep in another man's arms. He threw his glass and it shattered against the wall.

"Enjoy your time together, for it will be short lived. You'll be mine Padme...and you'll be powerless to save yourself, much less her, Prince Anakin. You'll both pay dearly for crossing the Danae family," he growled.

* * *

Their breathing was ragged and impassioned. Their skin glistened with the sweat of lovemaking. Their bodies and limbs were entwined together, as they bathed in afterglow. Their eyes were locked, as they panted air into their longs. Anakin kissed her tenderly, as he rolled onto his side, bringing her against him.

"I love you Padme," he said. She caressed his face in her hands.

"And I love you my sweet prince," she replied, as their lips met again. Anakin sighed in contentment, as he let his eyes roam over her beautiful form. He rolled onto his back, while she lay atop his chest. His arm was wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Good night, my angel," he whispered, with a kiss to her hair.

"Good night, my prince," she replied, as they gave into the realm of sleep.

* * *

Outside the small cabin, a lone figure, draped in a cloak, watched the cabin, even as the storm raged.

"Sleep well, Snow Padme, for tomorrow, I shall take your precious prince away form you," a female voice uttered, as her eyes flashed yellow in the darkness...


	4. Part 4 of 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!

Snow Padme & the Seven Jedi: An FD Vignette

Part 4/4

The next morning was gloomy, as rain still poured down on Naboo. It was as if the heavens was blanketed in sadness, unleashing the despair upon its people. Padme gazed out the rain streaked window, as lightning continued to flash and thunder boomed loudly. She had truly never seen a storm like this before. She shivered and pulled her blanket tighter around her body, just as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She giggled, as his lips tackled her neck with passionate intent.

"Good morning, handsome," she cooed.

"Good morning to you too, beautiful," he replied.

"Have you ever seen a storm like this?" she asked.

"Not here on Naboo. It doesn't look like it will be clearing up anytime soon," he said. She yelped, as he swept her into his arms.

"All the more reason we should go back to bed," he said in a husky tone.

"No arguments here," she replied, as he carried her back to their place in front of the fire...

* * *

That morning, King Qui-Gon and Queen Shmi enjoyed breakfast together, as usual. But this morning's routine was rudely interrupted when Senator Palpatine barged into the dining hall. Several helmeted Troopers filed in after him, armed with blasters, having captured several of Qui-Gon's fellow Jedi who served in the palace, guarding the crown. 

"I'm sorry your majesty," Shaak Ti said regrettably, as she and Cin Dralig were shackled, along with Whie, Scout, Serra, Ferus, and several others. Qui-Gon bolted out of his seat.

"What is the meaning of this, Senator?!" Qui-Gon demanded.

"Your rule is at an end, Jedi fool. Naboo belongs to me now!" Padme said, as his eyes bled yellow. Qui-Gon snatched his light saber from his belt and ignited the emerald blade.

"So, you're the Sith Lord. You will not succeed," Qui-Gon said, as he launched at Palpatine. The Sith Master cackled, as he unleashed a powerful blast of Force lightning, throwing the King back.

"Arrest them," Palpatine ordered. Qui-Gon and Shmi were placed in stun cuffs and gathered with their Jedi family.

"You will not succeed, Palpatine. My son will stop you. He is far more powerful than you can imagine," Qui-Gon stated.

"Queen Dahlia, my assistant is taking care of young Prince Anakin as we speak. He will be captured and forced to marry the Queen. They will rule Naboo under my control. Your son will soon be enslaved to me and Naboo will belong to me," Palpatine said, with an evil smile.

"No...not Ani..." Shmi cried.

"Lock the lot of them in the dungeon. Slate them for execution at dusk. Prince Anakin will be here by them to witness it. Take them away!" Palpatine ordered. His Storm Troopers dragged their prisoners away to the dungeon.

* * *

Count Dooku's eyes shot open, as he sat in meditation with his oldest grandson, Mace Windu, and Yoda. 

"There is a great disturbance in the Force," he announced.

"Father is in danger," Obi-Wan said, as he shot out of his seat.

"Fine, Qui-Gon and the others will be for now," Yoda said.

"Anakin and Padme are in much more immediate danger," Dooku said.

"We must get toe the cabin at once," Mace said, as they went to round up the others, just as Aayla burst into the Temple, out of breath from running.

"Aayla...what's going on in Theed?" Kit asked.

"The palace has been captured, as have the King, Queen, and the rest of the Jedi on Naboo. Palpatine has taken over. He is the Sith Lord," she said, between gasps for air.

"Palpatine..." Mace uttered in disbelief.

"This is far more serious than we thought," Dooku said.

"Yoda and I will venture to Theed. The rest of you, go after Anakin. He nor Padme are safe if Palpatine is in power," Mace said.

"Palpatine has sent Queen Dahlia to capture Anakin. He plans to make him marry her, in order to gain complete control of the Throne. Anakin is in great danger," Aayla stated.

"We have no time to lose," Dooku said, as they left the Temple.

* * *

"Must you go out there in this, my love?" Padme asked, as Anakin put the hood of his cloak up. 

"We're running out of firewood. I've got to find some so it has time to dry, before we can burn it. I shouldn't be long," he replied. She hugged him and kissed him tenderly.

"Then I will have a hot meal ready when you return," she said. He smiled.

"That would be wonderful," he replied.

"Be safe, my Prince," she called, as she watched him go out into the rain and disappear into the trees. She sighed, as she went about taking things out of the cupboards, intent on making them breakfast. About ten minutes later, she heard a rapping at the door. She looked through the peak hole and saw an elderly woman, coughing violently. She opened the door.

"Oh my...are you all right?" she asked.

"I'll be all right, young one. But could an old lady trouble you for a hot drink?" the woman asked.

"Of course. Come in by the fire," Padme said compassionately.

"Thank you, dear girl," the woman said, as she sat by the fire and accepted the cup of steaming caf the girl handed her.

"What are you doing out in this terrible storm?" Padme asked.

"My speeder broke down early this morning and I wandered, looking for help and got lost," the woman replied, not missing a beat.

"That's terrible," Padme said.

"Are you here all by yourself, dear?" the old woman asked.

"Oh no, my...my fiancé went out for some more firewood. He should be back soon and then we can help you find your speeder. He is quite good at fixing things. I'm sure he can fix it for you," Padme said.

"Oh, you are too kind, sweet girl," the woman gushed.

"It's nothing. What kind of galaxy would it be if no one helped each other," Padme replied.

"_The kind where the Sith rule with an iron fist...and your sugar sweet nonsense is nonexistent, fair child. Your kindness shall spell your end!" _

"You've been so kind. Allow me to offer a small token of my thanks," the woman said.

"Oh, that's not necessary," Padme insisted.

"Oh, but I insist. Do you like Shuura fruit, dear," the woman asked, as she set a small basket on the table.

"It's my favorite," Padme replied.

"They grow on my property. This one is perfectly ripe. Go on, young one. Try it," the woman said, holding the piece of fruit out.

"Thank you," Padme said, as she took the fruit. The old woman watched with glee, as Padme bit into the sweet fruit.

"Delicious, isn't it," she said. Padme nodded, as suddenly, a strange feeling overcame her.

"I...I don't feel so good, all the sudden," Padme said. The old woman cackled, as her disguise melted away, revealing Queen Dahlia.

"I am Queen Dahlia...and I'm here to claim Prince Anakin. Therefore, I have to make sure you're out of the way, Snow Padme. I'll be the one marrying the Prince," she cackled.

"No...leave him alone..." Padme cried, as a wave of dizziness swept her.

"Say goodnight, fair maiden...and enjoy your eternal sleep. I'll take good care of your sweet prince," she laughed evilly.

"No...Anakin..." she cried, as she fell unconscious to the floor. As the Queen predicted, it was only a few minutes later that Anakin burst through the door, having sensed Padme's peril. Dahlia cackled evilly, as he scooped Padme's unconscious form into his arms.

"What have you done?!" he cried.

"She bit into my poison fruit, the little fool, and now she will sleep for eternity, for only I have the antidote. I told you not to cross me, my prince. Now, you'll return to the palace for our wedding at dusk. We shall hail the rise of Emperor Palpatine and you will watch your friends and family perish!" she screamed.

"Noooo!" Anakin screamed, as he ignited his sapphire blade, launching at her. She cackled and tossed the black vine rope at him. As it made contact with him, it came alive with electricity. Anakin cried out, as the pain dropped him to his knees. As he writhed in agony, several Storm Troopers burst into the cabin, armed with Force binders. Anakin struggled, as they placed the Force resistant shackles on his neck, wrists, and ankles. Once he was secure, Dahlia released the lightning rope and the Storm Troopers held his arms, as he struggled to break free.

"Let's go. Put him on the transport," she ordered.

"No...Padme!" he cried, as they dragged him away. Dahlia confiscated his light saber, as he was thrown onto the transport and locked in a seat. Dahlia approached him with a smile like that of a Nexu.

"Such a fitting prize, you are. You're mine now...thus Naboo belongs to the Sith," she said.

"You'll never get away with it," he growled. She laughed.

"We already have. Now shush and do something much more entertaining with those beautiful lips," she hissed. Anakin tried to shrug her off, as she forced her lips onto his. He shrugged away in disgust.

"Let's go!" she called to her Troopers, as the transport lifted off.

"We have a wedding to prepare for, though I'm more looking forward to the wedding night," she hissed. Anakin shrugged away in revulsion. As they left for Theed, Anakin's heart clenched in pain, as Padme was left behind, trapped in an eternal sleep.

* * *

The five Jedi, they had left the useless Sha'a Gi behind, arrived to see the cabin door busted open. They pushed in and found Padme lying there unconscious. 

"We're too late," Kit fretted, as Obi-Wan picked up the piece of fruit, examining it and sniffing it.

"This Shuura fruit has been poisoned," he said, as Dooku checked for her pulse.

"She's alive, but will sleep forever if we do not get the antidote," he said.

"But what if the Queen destroys it?" Aayla asked.

"There's another antidote to this kind of spell. True love's kiss will break this spell and awaken her," Dooku said. Aayla bent down and touched the peculiar black rope on the floor. She recoiled in pain, as it shocked her.

"Lightning rope. They have Anakin for sure," Aayla said.

"Quickly, we must get to the palace. Bring Padme," Dooku said to his grandson. Obi-Wan lifted her up and they followed Dooku to the transport...

* * *

Terror had griped Theed, as Storm Troopers patrolled the streets. Fear filled them even more when they had watched their Prince be dragged out of a transport in shackles. Large transports full of Storm Troopers loomed in Naboo's stormy sky. It felt like it had during the Great Sith Wars again. The people were deeply scared and prayed to the Force that the Jedi could save them.

* * *

After arriving at the palace, the staff, now under Palpatine's control, was ordered to ready the Prince in his finest robes for his wedding and Palpatine's coronation as Emperor. He was then dragged by his bonds to the Throne Room. When he arrived, he noticed the abundance of Storm Troopers. In the corner of the room, his mother, father, and fellow Jedi remained captive behind ray shields. Anakin also noticed that Palpatine had invited friends and those loyal to him to the coronation, including all of parliament, several delegates from Nubia and Eriadu, most notably, General Willhuff Tarkin. And lastly, Xanatos who stood free with Governor Danae and his son Palo. Queen Dahlia, dressed in a gown black as night, smirked at him, as she stood next to Palpatine. 

"Welcome Prince Anakin," Palpatine said, with an evil smirk.

"Bow to the Emperor," the Trooper on his right side ordered.

"Never..." Anakin spat. The Trooper retaliated by kicking the backs of his knees. The other on his left grabbed his shoulders, forcing him into a kneeling position.

"Where is Snow Padme. You promised she would be here and I would receive the antidote," Palo said.

"Stay away from her!" Anakin yelled at Palo. Palo smirked evilly and revealed his metal prosthetic.

"She'll be the one to pay for this, even though I'd love to take my anger out on you. But she'll have to do," Palo sneered.

"Leave her alone!" Anakin yelled, but he cried out in pain, as the Troopers beat him with the butt of their blasters. Shmi cried and buried her face in her husband's chest, as they beat her son.

"Silence, Jedi scum," they spat at him.

"Bring him. It's time for the ceremony to commence," Palpatine said.

"Never..." Anakin screamed, as he lashed out at the Troopers, despite his shackles, kicking and punching at them.

"Fool..." Palpatine snarled, as he unleashed Force lightning, striking the Prince. Anakin writhed and screamed in agony, as he dropped to the floor. Palpatine ceased and his Troopers dragged the Prince to the altar to stand next to Dahlia, where the palace's Holy man was being forced to perform the ceremony. Palpatine grabbed a fistful of Anakin's hair, yanking his head toward him.

"Make no mistake, dear Prince, you will no longer be needed once you are married to Dahlia. The Queen simply wishes to keep you as her pet. But should you become troublesome, you'll die, just like the rest of your friends soon will. And I promise...it will be excruciating," Palpatine hissed, before releasing him.

"Proceed," Palpatine ordered to the Holy man.

"Disregard that order!" Dooku shouted, as he stormed into the Throne Room, accompanied by Mace, Yoda, Aayla, Obi-Wan, Kuro, and Kit. The Storm Troopers descended on them, but were quickly taken care of, as the seven Jedi quickly disposed of them.

"Release my grandson and the others now, Darth Sidious!" Dooku ordered.

"Fool...I will destroy you all!" Palpatine bellowed.

"Grandfather...where's Padme?" Anakin asked.

"She's fine Anakin. She's right here in fact," Dooku said, as he and the other Jedi stepped aside, revealing Padme's sleeping form, lying on a medical bed with wheels. Anakin smiled.

"Padme..." he said in relief. Queen Dahlia snarled and took the antidote from her pocket, smashing it on the ground. Anakin looked at her in disbelief.

"Sorry Prince Anakin, but I can't have her interfering. That was the only antidote. Now...she'll sleep for eternity!" Dahlia cackled evilly.

"Nooo!" Anakin cried.

"She's lying Anakin, for there is another antidote, isn't there, Dahlia!" Dooku shouted.

"Shut up you old fool!" she spat.

"It's you Anakin. True love's kiss will awaken her!" Obi-Wan called, as he reached his brother, quickly slicing through his shackles, before heading to help their father.

"Thanks Ben," Anakin replied, as he was finally free of the bonds.

"Fools...you will all die!" Dahlia screamed. At that moment, all hell broke loose. Dozens of Storm Troopers filed into the Throne Room and the battle began.

Mace, Yoda, and Dooku stood at the center. Palpatine ignited his blade and took on the three Masters.

---

Dahlia ignited her own blade and blocked Anakin from going to Padme.

"So...are you going to fight me fairly this time or must you rely on treachery to see your evildoing through?" Anakin taunted. The Queen snarled and released his light saber, which he caught in mid air. He ignited the blade and their sabers met in a deadlock.

---

Kit and Aayla fought off the Storm Troopers, as they guarded Padme, while Obi-Wan trekked toward his father to free him and the others.

---

Palpatine cackled, as he Force pushed Dooku and Mace back, taking on Yoda alone.

"Your time is at an end, my little green friend. The Jedi are doomed and the Sith will rule the galaxy!" Palpatine screamed maniacally.

"Fail, you will. See to that, the Chosen One will," Yoda replied.

"Still rambling on about that weak boy being the Chosen One, are you? I've heard you talk to the King about him, but he will be no great hero. He'll be a slave to me...to the dark side! He will turn...or die!" Palpatine ranted, as they struck and parried at each other in a series of furious movements.

---

"If I cannot have you...than neither will she!" Dahlia sneered.

"Now that you're facing me in a duel, you must know that you don't stand a chance. I've been trained by legends and they've prepared me to defeat your kind!" Anakin retorted.

"Little fool. If I can't defeat you, then perhaps I'll kill her instead!" Dahlia screamed, as she knocked him away, heading for Padme. The Storm Troopers kept Aayla and Kit busy, leaving Padme's prone form unguarded.

"No..." Anakin said, as he leapt to his feet and sprinted after her.

"Too bad you won't feel anything, for I'd so like to see you writhe in agony, fair one. Goodbye Snow Padme," Dahlia said fiercely, as she prepared to spear Padme through the heart. There was a flash of black, as Anakin flipped over her head and onto the other side of Padme, his saber blocking her downward thrust.

"I won't let you kill her. She's the woman I love. You don't know love...and for that, I pity you," Anakin said, as he flicked his wrist, turning her saber to the side. In her moment of off balance, she had only a split second to contemplate her death, as Anakin's saber came around and her head was severed from her body. Anakin extinguished his blade and for a moment, the fighting ceased, as Anakin gazed down at the woman he loved so deeply.

"Stop him!" Palpatine ordered to his Troopers, who were quickly subdued by the Jedi. Xanatos knocked Kuro out of the way and strode toward the Prince who had bested him in their last duel, revenge in his eyes. But Qui-Gon and his emerald blade stood in his way.

Anakin lowered his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately and deeply, with all the love in his heart. As he broke the kiss, her eyes fluttered open.

"Anakin..." she said, as a smile came to her face.

"Hey there, beautiful angel," he replied, as he helped her sit up.

---

"Your reign will be very short lived, Emperor," Dooku said.

"Your grandson's pitiful powers will be no match for me!" Palpatine rasped, as he poured Force lightning into the three Jedi Masters, cackling evilly, as he did so.

---

Palo snarled, as he saw the Prince holding Padme...his Padme. He drew a vibro blade with his prosthetic hand and crept toward the pair.

"Anakin...what's going on?" Padme asked.

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord, but don't worry, we're going to defeat him," he told her confidently. Suddenly, Anakin's senses were on fire. He whirled around and caught Palo's metal arm, as he prepared to stab Anakin in the back with it. Padme screamed.

"She's mine, Jedi slime!" he growled. Anakin struggled against the oppressive strength of his artificial limb. Padme leapt up and kneed Palo in the groin, doubling him over in pain. Anakin quickly wrestled the weapon from his hand and wrapped his arm around Padme's waist.

"Nice one angel. I bet that felt good," he told her. She smirked.

"You have no idea," she replied.

"You're mine Padme! And you'll pay for resisting me!" Palo growled.

"I'll never let you harm her, you monster," Anakin said, as he punched Palo in the face. He screamed in pain, as his nose and jaw broke. He howled in agony, as his hands filled with his own blood.

"What...have you done to my son, you filthy Jedi!" Governor Danae cried, as he drew his blaster.

"You're more trouble than you're with...you little wench!" Danae screamed, as he aimed at Padme and squeezed the trigger several times. In the blink of an eye, Anakin saber blazed to life, as he leapt in front of her. He blocked the five blaster bolts, deflecting them back. Danae cried out for a brief second, as three bolts hit him in the head, neck, and chest. And Palo took two bolts to the face and head as well. The evil tyrants that controlled Padme's village were dead at last. Anakin watched the battle rage on and saw that Palpatine remained barely winded. The three Jedi Masters were not fairing as well.

"_The key to your power will unleash it..."_ he heard his grandfather's voice in his head. Anakin looked at Padme and suddenly realized that it was her. Their love was the key to his power.

"Our love is the key," he told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Our love will give me the strength and power I need to defeat him," he stated. She hugged him tightly.

"Be careful my love," she said. He caressed her cheek and kissed her tenderly. She gasped, as their lips parted, noticing a glowing white aura of power around him. Flails of white energy erupted from Anakin, instantly killing all the Storm Troopers in the room. Xanatos and Tarkin let out a howls of rage, as the blinding white energy engulfed them as well, killing them too. Anakin strode calmly toward Palpatine, as the others watched on in awe.

"You are no match for me, young fool," Palpatine snarled. Anakin ignited his blade and it blazed white with Force energy. Sidious howled in rage, as he brought his saber down on Anakin. But as it made contact, his crimson light saber shattered into a million pieces.

"NOOOO!" Sidious screamed in blinding rage, as he unleashed Force lightning upon Anakin. But the young Jedi Prince caught it with his blade and thrust it back toward the evil Sith tyrant. Palpatine screamed in agony, as he was ripped apart by his own attack. Everyone covered their faces with their hands, as there was a huge explosion, which blew holes in the palace roof. When the smoke began to clear, all that was left of the once powerful Darth Sidious, was ashes.

"It's over..." Kit said in relief.

"The Sith are gone..." Aayla added. Padme ran into Anakin's arms and he lifted her up, spinning her around, before planting his lips on hers.

"You did it!" she cried happily.

"We did angel. I never could have done it without your love," he replied, as he kissed her again, deeply and passionately. Qui-Gon and Shmi wrapped their arms around each other, as they looked on, ecstatic to see their son so happy.

"Mom, dad, this is Padme," he introduced.

"It's wonderful to meet you both, your majesties," Padme bowed politely. Shmi pulled the young girl into an immediate hug, stunning Padme. Qui-Gon patted Anakin's shoulder and smiled knowingly.

"It looks like there's no time for rest. We have a wedding to plan," Qui-Gon said. Anakin smiled at Padme, as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you..." he told her tenderly.

"And I love you," she replied, as their lips met, their hearts and souls joining as one forever...

* * *

Padme moaned sleepily and stirred, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The chrono read six in the morning and she slowly sat up, remembering the vivid dream she had just had. 

"Morning angel. You okay?" he asked, as he handed her a cup of caf.

"Oh...morning sweetheart. I'm...I'm fine," she replied, as she sipped at the steaming liquid.

"You sure?" he asked, as he sat beside her.

"Yes, I just had a very strange dream. It was a good dream...or at least it turned out good," she replied.

"What was it about?" he asked. She smirked.

"Oh, you know, the usual. A fair maiden escapes her father's evil village and meets a handsome, charming, Jedi Prince and falls deeply in love," she replied, deciding to keep the intimate and vivid details to herself for now. She could hardly believe it was just a dream, for she had never had one that felt so real. Anakin leaned in and pecked her on the lips. She set her caf down on the bedside table and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep, sensual kiss.

"Wow...good morning to you too, baby," he purred in a husky voice. She giggled, as he tickled her sides and spooned her against him, as they lay together in contentment, enjoying just being in each other's arms.

"If I recall, I believe neither of us has any duties today," she said.

"Nope...and I plan on spending the whole day with my beautiful wife and our children," he replied.

"Good, because I think we should see if we can find a secluded place in the park for a family picnic. Do you think you can find a spot where the Holonet won't find us?" she asked.

"I'm up for the challenge," he replied. Several moments later, they began to hear the chattering of their younglings from outside their bedroom door. It wasn't but a moment later that the five Skywalker children bounded into their parent's bedroom. Anakin lifted the younger ones onto the bed, while Luke and Leia crawled up by themselves. And their day, that would be spent together as a family, began...

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; you guys are the best! No details as of yet on the next vignette, but I promise I will begin working on it soon, so keep an eye out for it. See ya soon:)


End file.
